In general, the distribution plate includes a peripheral groove formed by a stamped protuberant portion, which has holes to receive the heat pipes and is known as the “medallion”. This groove extends continuously around the entire periphery of the plate, and it enables the gasket to be seated and positioned before replacing the cover. However, such a peripheral groove does not always extend continuously around the periphery of the distribution plate. For example, a distribution plate with a peripheral groove that is interrupted at the longitudinal ends of the distribution plate is known from document FR2938052 A1. In these end zones in which the groove is interrupted, the gasket is then positioned directly on the end pipes.
The dimensions of the heat pipes may vary from vehicle to vehicle, and consequently the configuration of the distribution plates varies. However, it is desirable for the distribution plate to have a generally identical form regardless of the size of the pipes, so that the configuration of the header boxes on the vehicles can be standardized as much as possible, for example using a standard cover placed on the plate. In the aforementioned prior art, the end pipes enable the gasket to be held in place since the length of these pipes is similar to the transverse dimension of the plate. The present invention addresses a particular need relating to a distribution plate that has end pipes that are too short to hold the gasket against the edges of the distribution plate.
Consequently, the present invention is in particular intended to propose a distribution plate that enables the positioning of a gasket even with pipes that are smaller than the cover.